


You Mean the World to Me

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Pillow Talk, Pseudo-Incest, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: Participation in Day 4 of OTP Promptober,  Fave Ship (I know I'm a sinner okay?)Julia and Sigurd spend another night together while Deirdre is out fighting in Nifl with Kiran and the others, so both of the two take advantage so they can spend the night and days together. Brief mentions of Julia's past abuse and harm at the hands of Arvis.





	You Mean the World to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan/gifts).



“You always look ravishing in the morning, young and innocent beyond your years…” The Heir to Chalphy gently brushed the lavender hair aside, pressing soft kisses to her head. They had both fallen asleep with her ontop of his chest. The young woman was propped on her elbows watching the man almost double her age gaze lovingly into her amethyst colored eyes. The affair had started months ago. And the love for him at least had begun for her years prior, a man her father hated. A man called a traitor and a menace, she didn’t know what that meant. She remembered wandering into that dungeon and seeing him, he looked so confused at the girl. She looked so much like his soulmate Deirdre… But she was so young, perhaps only seven but that was pushing it. She seemed more like five. He remembered giving her kindness she never imagined, he was the closest thing to a father she ever knew. She slept and comforted him in his last hours alive, she… She did things that she wouldn’t admit to anyone.

“Oh you flatter me, you only say that because you don’t want me to wander off. We have at least four more days to lounge around in each other’s embrace… Besides it isn’t like I would ever leave you…” A soft lull left her mouth as she moved closer to his face, lovingly running her smaller hands on his cheek. Her lover was already starting to sprout stubble on his cheeks, sometimes she wondered what her step father would look like with a beard. This affair was their secret, whenever her mother left Sigurd would give her passion that she didn’t know imaginable. He showed a young girl so deprived of love what it felt like to have someone who would always love her. He taught her how to please him, how to ride him perfectly. How to make him beg for her… It was wrong of them to do this, to go behind her best friend’s back… Her mother’s…

A gasp left her throat as she spun them around moving so that he was the one towering over her. A rose colored flush filled her body as she felt his lips on her neck, the nips and gentle licks to her neck. Letting out a moan once she felt his length already pressing against her dripping entrance. She was leaking his seed from the night prior, it had stained her bed and the sheets. But she couldn’t care anymore, how she could ever care about the euphoria that filled her body whenever he filled her. Rope after rope of his potent essence filling her, stuffing her full of her half siblings. “Mmmm, you are correct… I wouldn’t ever imagine you leaving me, but I can’t believe it’s already eight in the morning and I haven’t cum into you yet~” The elder male took his hardened length into his hand as he began teasing his tip into her folds. Locking his lips with her as he slammed into her tight wet folds, he hoped that it wasn’t just his leftover seed that was making her wet.

“Daddy! N-No it feels to good… T-to good…” Her voice dropped as he took her slender and scarred legs and wrapped them around his muscular waist. He began to quickly heave into her, normally the man was someone who was sensual with his movements. But in this moment all the navy locked man wanted to was to fill his lover with his seed. Her wrists were pinned down quickly by his larger hands, even though she was nineteen she was so petite for someone her age. She hid it extremely well but she had the body of her mother, minus the excess weight that came from birthing three children. Julia had swollen and ripe breasts, a small waist with a moderate sized hips. And gods her wet cavern squeezed him so perfectly, he was large and at times he couldn’t even force himself to fit inside his wife. But Julia was always someone who could take every inch of his thick and solid length inside of her. Beginning to move his hips in a circular motion, pistoning himself into her. He never could prepare himself for just how tight his lover was.

“G-Gods above Julia, keep saying my name… You’re such a good little g-girl, so tight and warm for her daddy… O-oh I’m so glad that you get to be mine…” He was so distracted by her body, by the way she was squeezing her so /tightly/. She was already nearing her end, after doing this for nearly a year he knew when she was getting close to her end. It was the way she would start whining more, begging for him to seed her. To give her all of her all of his bastards, the way she spasmed on his member. Her legs tightening around his abdomen… It was all so delicious, and though he would never voice it, in that moment she reminded him of his wife. How she would always become so needy when she neared her own end. “Cum for daddy first, t-tell him how much you love being filled with m-me. How much you need my cock.” His voice was straining with how close he was getting to his own end. A whimper left his throat as she finally felt herself finish. Milking him for all she could.

“S-sigurd…” Her voice fell off as she felt her womb filled with his hot seed, she knew each time that they did this their chances of conceiving another child. Their first was hidden away in a home that she now lived in with her husband, it was sad. Knowing that she loved two people all at the same time, it was still so strange but Reinhardt was kind to her about it. He knew and he loved her all the same and so did Sigurd, he treated Deirdre like she was his own. A small smile left Julia’s lips as she felt him roll to the side, lightly pressing his lips into her skin as she pulled him into his arms. Pressing his lips to every single inch of her neck and chest, he always became so needy after sex. Wanting to run his hands all over her body, to feel her entire being with each second that passed. “I-I love you, so much… Can we stay like this before we get up and eat… Before we start going on again…?” The priestess’s voice was laced with an edge of exhaustion, after the tiring event they had finished.

“Of course my love… I just want to hold you for a bit myself, I love you too.. So very much, now just relax and let me hold you for a little while. I’ll be here when you wake up, now sleep my little princess…” Sigurd pressed his lips to hers, his hand stroking her long hair as she closed her eyes. He knew this was so wrong, that he loved his wife’s daughter. That she had carried his child and had her whenever he wished, that he felt so much better than Deirdre… That Sigurd was starting to crave her more than he did his wife… He didn’t care, he wanted his Jewel to be his forever… And he wouldn’t ever let anyone truly take her away, even if she was married.


End file.
